


Luxuria

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Slurs, Spin the Bottle, gay angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks it's the wine. Or the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a distressingly long time. It occurs to Dan briefly that it could be Arin's cologne, or how his friend's previous bottle spins over the course of the evening have left his cheeks a roseate colour that's so beautiful and nearly feminine that Danny begins to disregard the distinctly male beard curling on Arin's lip as he smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuria

He thinks it's the wine. Or the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a distressingly long time. It occurs to Dan briefly that it could be Arin's cologne, or how his friend's previous bottle spins over the course of the evening have left his cheeks a roseate colour that's so beautiful and nearly feminine that Danny begins to disregard the distinctly male beard curling on Arin's lip as he smiles. 

Whatever it is, it's dangerous. This whole game is dangerous, and Dan shouldn't have agreed to play in the first place. But he did, and he can't go back now- not after he smooched Ross with hardly any hesitation, even adding sloppy, exaggerated lip-smacks for full comedic effect. Dan should do the same for Arin: just play it all off as a joke. He wants to peck Arin's lips and get this damn turn over with, go through the same routine he's been running for a year. Dan's developed a system for dealing with Arin. It's not ideal, but it's effective, and it includes such things as avoiding eye contact, dodging any joke that could possibly be construed as homosexual in the slightest, and stubbornly ignoring the butterflies in his gut that seem to appear whenever Arin throws an affectionate arm over Dan's shoulder. 

He's running out of time. His friends' laughter has long since died down, and has been replaced with questions and jeers and shouts of "Just do it already, you pussies!". Dan wants to scream, he wants to yell right in their faces that, yeah, he would love to do it already, just get this bullshit over with, but he can't, because Danny has yet to adjust to the fact that Arin- Arin, who has made a shameful amount of appearances in Dan's dreams, as of late- spun that stupid bottle and it landed on him. HIM. It could have pointed at Suzy, or Holly, or, hell, even Barry, but it didn't. It's pointing straight at Dan, and he feels like he's going to vomit.

It must be the wine, he decides. Only his old friend alcohol could fuck him up so badly that he even considers kissing Arin. The wine, his libido, it doesn't matter anymore, because his time's up. His time has run out and he can't stall anymore, and apparently Arin wants to get this over with as badly as Dan does, because before he can even register what's going on, he's inhaling that fusion of sweat and cream-annihilated Starbucks "coffee" and sugar that permanently clings to their couch in the Grump Room. 

Arin is close. Arin is alluringly, enticingly, horrifyingly close and Dan doesn't know what to do. He wants to wrench himself away, but mostly he wants to lurch forward, to tangle his hands in Arin's shirt, bury his face in his neck and smell that sweetness that haunts him. With the glint in Arin's eyes, though, Dan's reasonably certain he won't get the chance.

Arin's hand closes around Dan's wrist and thumbs over his veins, an act which Dan assumes is meant to be comforting but really just makes his heart thud twice as hard against his ribs. Arin's breath ghosts over his lips, and Dan sucks in the sweet air, feeling heat bloom in his chest. It pulses through his blood and burns like fire before pooling low in his belly, and it's scalding him from the inside out. He can't think, can't rationalize his decisions anymore and he's drunk and he's burning up and he wants Arin like nothing else in the world. Dan twists his fingers through Arin's bleach-soaked hair and thrusts himself forwards so hard that he nearly knocks them both onto the floor.

Arin tastes like pretzels and mint and energy drinks, and their noses are mashed together and Dan's hands are trembling as they clutch the sides of Arins face. It's a kiss that reminds him of shitty keg parties in high school, and it's so devoid of rhythm it could put Ross to shame, but none of that seems to matter because this is Arin. This is the man who has somehow shattered every belief Dan has ever held about himself and pieced him back together again, the man who can make his heart race with something so small as a lopsided smirk. Their lips work furiously against each other as they huff in scarce breaths of stale air, sweat and mold, and it's magical. 

Time seems to stop and Dan thinks he can hear a vague camera shutter or two, but blood is pounding through his ears so loudly it's impossible to tell. All he feels is Arin's hand grasping at his hip and the thumb brushing over his cheek, and everything is so wet and hot and good that he doesn't even mind when he feels Arin tug them both backwards onto the yellowed carpet. Dan feels fingers stroke up and down his sides and whimpers when he realizes that they're getting steadily lower after each pass. Arin's a sneaky little bitch. When his hips buck up and his lips part further in a moan, though, Dan decides he can find it in his merciful Jewish heart to forgive him. 

Dan has no shame. To be fair, shame was not a trait he had ever truly possessed with much abundance, but he's got alcohol in his blood and Arin grinding up against him, so whatever shred of it he had at the beginning of the night has been thrown right out the fucking window. Perhaps if he hadn't drunk half a bottle of wine earlier, he wouldn't have broken away from the kiss to let out a moan loud enough to wake the whole apartment complex when Arin tugged at his hair. They're not really even kissing anymore; they're grinding like hookers and moaning like whores and Arin's popped nearly all of the buttons on Dan's shirt. Dan feels it should be taken into consideration that, considering the circumstance, he had done an admirable job of unbuckling Arin's belt. It was a valiant effort, to say the least. 

They've got hooded eyes when he gently shoves Dan back. Arin's eyes flick to Suzy and then back to him, and it's then that he realizes that their friends have been trying to grab their attention for a while. Arin affectionately bumps noses with him as they part, and the soreness there reminds Dan of their hasty coming together. "Try to be more careful next time," Arin murmurs with a grin, and Dan nearly shivers at the idea that holy fuck, there could be a next time. 

Danny's bones creak as he clumsily rises to his feet, a casual reminder that he's probably getting too old for this shit. His cheeks are red as he takes his old seat on the couch next to Arin, and although he gets some pretty heavy stares- and one particularly smug look from Ross- his friends are decent enough not to say anything about it, at least for now. 

Dan tries his damndest not to look over at his friend too many times, but it's a difficult feat when he notices his reddened lips and bruised nose. It's not the prettiest mark he's ever left on a person before, but he's satisfied with himself nonetheless. It takes four more pathetically obvious side glances until he sees Arin smile softly to himself and twine their fingers together behind a pillow. 

If there are a few behind-the-scenes kisses added to their Grumping agenda, Dan thinks, then he certainly won't complain.


End file.
